


Jagged Stone - A Lilanette Story

by lordMartiya



Series: A Lilanette Story [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, The Author Regrets Nothing, lilanette, slang differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordMartiya/pseuds/lordMartiya
Summary: Chloé tries to expose Lila. Keyword: TRIES.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lila Rossi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Lila Rossi
Series: A Lilanette Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173674
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Jagged Stone - A Lilanette Story

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t plan for a series, yet here I am, writing one. And I already have ideas for at least three other entries. Hope I won’t be too bad.  
> by lord Martiya

It was something Marinette could have done long ago, but she hadn’t. Not because she hadn’t thought about it, but because it seemed excessive to do that just to unmask Lila, especially as she didn’t brought him up that often.

Chloè, on the other hand, held a grudge on Lila for her own reasons and had found her already poor standing in the class plummet after the whole Miracle Queen debacle, so the moment she had stumbled on the fact the Italian girl did _not_ really know Jagged Stone in person she had used the fact she’s his landlord’s daughter to drag him all the way to François Dupont and expose Lila as a liar, hopefully raising her standing just a bit at her expense.

It was not going how Chloè and Marinette expected.

“Can I have your autograph?” Lila had asked as soon as she had seen him, pulling out a black Moleskine notebook for him to sign. “You’re one of my favorite singers, on par with Envy Adams, and-”

“Yes, yes, I’ll do it.” Jagged had replied. “Just a moment, the girl there is blackmailing me to expose someone who’s pretending to be my childhood friend-”

“Pretending to know you since _her_ childhood.” Penny Rolling corrected him, before calling out: “Who is the girl called Lila Rossi?”

“ _Technically_ , I’m not really called that, I just go by that because my full name is quite pretentious.” Lila said (Marinette, as the class representative, knew Lila’s full name, and it was _that_ pretentious). “Though I’m struggling to recall any time I made said claim for real.”

“The day you arrived here!” Chloè shouted, enraged at things not going as expected.

“Now I remember, you had just said everyone in the class loves you, and the falsity of the statement was so easily observed I had to reply in kind – with something just as obviously false and that you could verify with ease.”

Had Chloè’s glare been capable of killing, Lila would have been incinerated. Instead she was giving her the smuggest smile Marinette had ever seen while their classmates and Jagged couldn’t help but snicker. The only one who wasn’t snickering was Penny, who was looking at something on her cell phone.

“Well, that makes more sense.” Marinette commented, and Lila turned to look at her.

“Wait, you thought I was using _that_ as a lie?!” the Italian asked, sounding offended. “Come on, I know we haven’t got along until recently, but I thought you at least respected my intelligence!”

_That_ sent the classmates in a panic: while Lila was surprisingly resilient to provocations, insulting her intelligence had once got her Akumatized  into Rispettata , and  _nobody_ wanted a repeat of that one.

“I’m sorry!” Marinette exclaimed – and not just because she’d rather face Volpina and Papillon at the same time that having another fight with Rispettata. “I’ll make it up to you! Ask me anything!” She then added “Reasonable! Ask me anything reasonable!”

“You and I, dinner. Alone.” trust Lila to come up with a method to use that to court her. “I expect I’ll have a good time eating you.”

Marinette nodded while Alya looked at them in stunned silence, but before she could answer vocally Jagged shouted: “Wait, you’re the niece of Giacomo Rossi? The pianist?”

“Yes, though I couldn’t really do his lessons justice.” Lila admitted. “But my grandmother’s dizi lessons had better results. Why do you ask?”

“He taught me piano! I wasn’t going by Jagged Stone yet, I wasn’t even famous – and we actually met back then.”

One could have dropped a pin, with the silence following the statement. At least until Chloè uttered her catchphrase.

“OK, from now on when I’m being sarcastic I’m using the Queen of Sheba.” was Lila’s only comment.

“Wait, if you’re related to a famous pianist, why didn’t you ever mention it?” Marinette asked her.

“I did, to a boy. He accused me of lying without even giving me the benefit of doubt.”

“I see.” Marinette said, guessing said boy was Adrien. “Well, I suppose that-”

That was when Marinette’s brain finally worked through the difference between French and English dirty slangs and informed her on what Lila had _actually_ said with her dinner invitation. Something that Alya, who was more fluent and used to switch between the languages than anyone else present aside for Lila, had realized immediately.

It took the incognito superheroine five minutes to stop blushing and regain the ability to make sense with her words.


End file.
